


One's Destiny

by Mawgy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel’s return to Middle Earth is met with cool regard when he chooses a new job in his second life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprilmoon08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/gifts).



> **Request from Aprilmoon:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17
> 
>  **Requested pairing =** Erestor/Glorfindel
> 
>  **Story elements =** Angst is nice or just something out of the ordinary. I would like to see Erestor is different roles. maybe Erestor is a mercenary or maybe Glorfindel as a courtesan. Glorfindel needs to be his awesome self, but it would be nice to see something different. I would like a sex scene.
> 
>  **Do NOT include =** no death or twincest. no hobbits or dwarves.

**Title:** One’s Destiny  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
 **Dedicated to** Aprilmoon  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** Angst, AU, some humour  
 **Warnings:** sex, battle scenes, wounds, m/m,  
 **Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
 **Summary:** Glorfindel’s return to Middle Earth is met with cool regard when he chooses a new job in his second life.  
 **AN:** Rather than my usual over-the-top angst, I tried to weave humour into this story. I’m not sure how well it worked, but if any parts bring a smile to your lips, I’d love to know! Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

 

Erestor sighed as he sunk down into the hot bath, the dirt and grime of the past five weeks melting off his body as he relaxed into the warm embrace. Wringing out a wet cloth, he placed it over his face as his head dropped back onto the end of the tub. The hot cloth clung to his face and he soaked up the refreshing feeling of moisture returning to his youthful countenance. Erestor half lay in the bath, his arms resting casually out of the water on the rim of the tub on either side.

“Erestor!” Elrond near shouted as he came marching into the bathing chamber, knowing his trusty right hand would be here. “I have a mission for you.”

Erestor said nothing in response and instead lay as still as possible, bringing his breathing to a minimum so not even a ripple in the water would give his presence away.

Elrond watched closely as the hardened elf attempted to blend into his surroundings. Elrond had seen Erestor do this several times in the wild, the dark elf blending in with the shadows and darkened tree trunks. Here however, in a bathing chamber with warm greys and bright whites, Erestor stood out. Not to mention the fact the elf was naked and his upper torso was clearly in view, just metres from Elrond’s elven eyes.

“I can see you,” Elrond drawled, finding no humour in Erestor’s attempt to evade his duty. Elrond gave Erestor a moment to compose himself, but quickly ran out of patience when his friend and loyal employee did not respond. “Erestor, do not be so childish, I have need to send you out again.”

“Erestor is not available right now. He has been trekking the wilds for five long weeks and requires a break. His mind is now shut off, please return later,” Erestor said as monotone as possible from beneath the cloth.

“Oh honestly,” Elrond tutted and stepped up to the side of the bath. He reached out his hand, intending to dunk Erestor’s head under the water, but Erestor’s reflexes were faster. Erestor grabbed Elrond’s outstretched wrist and yanked him forward. Before Elrond could regain his balance, Erestor lifted up his legs and used his feet to spin Elrond’s body around mid-fall, so his lord landed bottom first into the bathtub.

Erestor played the whole scene in his usual stoic manner, despite the wave of water that splashed over him. While Elrond was still too shocked to move, Erestor stretched his legs over his lord’s lap and sighed as he relaxed again.

Elrond took a few moments to compose himself. He was certainly angry with the treatment his underling took against him, but he could understand Erestor’s desire to remain home and relax after a long time away.

Even with the cloth covering his face, Erestor could feel the eyebrow rising upon Elrond’s face as piercing grey eyes regarded him, unamused. 

“I suppose you think that was funny,” Elrond remarked.

Erestor moved to partially raise the cloth from his right eye so he could view his unwilling bathing companion. Seeing his lord dressed in formal robes, wet from chest to knee, a few braids falling out of place, and his body manipulated by the shape of the bath as he sat sideways in the tub, his legs bent up and over the rim, Erestor couldn’t help but titter.

“It is rather,” he said, moving the cloth back into place.

Elrond’s eyes widened at Erestor’s brazen response. But then, he supposed he could have waited until after a good night’s sleep before approaching his most trusted servant. Looking down at himself, fully clothed, sitting in dirtied water, he couldn’t help but laugh a little. He lifted Erestor’s legs from his body and stood, water running down himself onto the floor below. He then did the only thing a civilised elf could do in the circumstances. He pulled the plug, draining all the water from the bath. Erestor sighed, thinking it was now time to get up and see what Elrond wanted, but he was still in no mood to move, so he sat, waiting for further instruction.

Yet none came. Three layers of soggy clothing then hit his tiled floor with a deafening ‘thud’, startling Erestor from his relaxed state. He then felt a cloth run around the sides of the bath around him. Though curious to see what Elrond was doing, he was too drained to care to see what punishment was about the befall him. It was then with an elated feeling Erestor heard the taps being turned again and hot water filling his tub once more. Odder still was the sensation of the other occupant in the room entering the tub with him. Elrond sat himself up the end opposite to Erestor and turned off the taps when the bath was full.

Erestor’s lips curved into an appreciative smile as Elrond picked up one of his feet and began massaging the tired appendage. Erestor moaned in pleasure as the tightness in his foot was released under the skill of Elrond. Erestor relaxed into the bath and let himself enjoy the clean heat surrounding him and take comfort as his body slowly came back to life.

Elrond had worked on one leg up to the knee and was working on Erestor’s other calf when he heard the sound of soft footsteps quickly approaching his bathing chamber. Erestor sighed. Elrond smiled, believing it to be a sign of deep relaxation, not knowing Erestor’s bath was about to be interrupted by yet another. Elrond jumped as Celebrian entered the bathing chamber without knocking.

“So this is where the Lord of this realm is on a sunny afternoon. Luxuriating in a bath with another elf, naked, and giving him a massage. Were I any other elleth I would suspect my husband is unfaithful,” Celebrian said, a smile in her eyes.

“Perhaps you would like to join us?” Elrond asked. He shared a mischievous smile with Celebrian as Erestor softly growled from beneath the cloth. 

“I will have you know, Erestor, I had advised Elrond to leave you until tomorrow at the least,” Celebrian said, approaching the bath and sitting on the side. “Just you remember that before you tell me to leave your quarters,” she said, dipping her fingers beneath the surface and splashing Erestor with some water.

“How comforting it must be to know how much your husband values your advice, my lady,” Erestor responded nonchalantly.

“Oh honestly, Erestor! Here I am trying to give you time to rest before being sent out again, and you mock me! Whatever have I done to deserve such contempt?”

“Contempt, my lady?” Erestor asked, removing the cloth from his face. “Nothing could be further from the truth. I merely wished to reveal how ill-suited your marriage was if your husband is already dismissing your wonderful advice.”

“How true. Perhaps I shall have my parents dissolve the marriage and re-negotiate the agreement with someone far more deserving?” Celebrian asked, leaning in closer to Erestor, a sultry look in her eyes.

“I believe that would be most wise,” Erestor answered in a monotone voice. 

“Hey!” Elrond huffed, annoyed.

“Would you deny yourself any interest in such an arrangement?” Celebrian asked, ignoring her husband’s outcry.

“I, like my Lord Elrond, would deny Lady Galadriel nothing. However if it is companionship you seek, I believe someone whom does not become erect while massaging another male would be the wiser choice,” Erestor said, turning his gaze to Elrond’s crotch. Celebrian’s eyes followed the same path, and she gasped at Elrond’s erect member.

“I- no!” Elrond said, trying to hide his prominent arousal. “Only when you walked in, my love, did my blood start to pool. Erestor, while fair, does nothing for me compared to your growing beauty!”

“A likely story indeed,” Erestor commented sarcastically.

Elrond huffed and pushed Erestor’s legs away.

“And soon my belly shall expand, and what then, Elrond?” Celebrian asked as she stood and began backing away from the bath. “It shall be your fault that I grow large. Will you then also look for love with another?” she asked, her eyes squinting.

Elrond looked as though to reply, but floundered as he tried to take in all the information Celebrian had just blurted out.

“Oh! I knew it!” Celebrian exclaimed, taking his silence for acquiesce. She began sobbing and ran from the room.

“I- is she? I do not-” Elrond tried to formulate words, but gave up and looked at Erestor perplexed.

“It certainly sounds like it,” Erestor said.

Elrond sat for another moment. Then spurred himself into action. He sprang from the bathtub, grabbing a towel on his way out and followed his wife to their rooms.

“Oh, you left your robes here, my lord,” Erestor said to no one in particular as he stretched his legs out again and brought the cloth to his face once more.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“I have married the spawn of Morgoth, or so it would appear,” Elrond spoke as he entered Erestor’s rooms unannounced.

Erestor looked up from the meal he had been eating in peace and inwardly groaned as his Lord appeared.

“She may have torn me from your rooms for a time, but my task is too important to wait ‘till morn.”

“I take it your lovely wife is not pregnant?” Erestor asked, continuing to eat.

“No, she is not. However, when we do have children, I will make sure they spend as little time with her as possible, lest they learn her troublemaking tricks,” Elrond said severely, but the twinkle in his eye showed his true opinion on the matter.

“More than you expected?” Erestor asked. 

“As far as an arranged marriage goes, I hadn’t thought so much on compatibility as I had bonds with another kingdom. But no, it seems Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn suggested the match as they suspected their daughter and I would be a good match. I believe all will be well,” Elrond smiled gently.

Erestor nodded around his food.

“So, my wife gave you some small reprieve, but this next task is too important to delay any further. I insist you leave on the morrow. And Erestor, it will not be pretty,” Elrond expressed. Erestor inwardly sighed, still eating. He was too used to Elrond’s flair for the dramatics to respond any longer. He stared his lord down, awaiting further information silently. “Well, to be more precise, you will not be pretty,” Elrond continued after a short time. “I am sending you to a human settlement on the coast, just north of the River Isen. There will be need to blend in.”

“And what is the purpose of my visit?” Erestor asked.

Here Elrond had the decency to look a little doubtful. Before he had time to put it precisely into words, Erestor jumped in.

“Shall I guess? There have been rumours of shadowy men in this town, running amok and damaging the reputation of your brother’s people, and you’d like me to observe and report back?”

“Well-”

“Or maybe it is because our contract with the fishermen in Harlindon is coming to an end and you want to know if this town is open to trade?”

“Not quite-”

“Then perhaps you know of a fair maiden whom has been forced from her home and is being kept captive, and you’d like me to rescue her?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Elrond shouted.

“You do not know?” Erestor asked calmly back. “I can see why I need to rush out again for this.”

“I had a vision two nights ago-”

“Two nights ago? I am surprised you waited so long for me to return, rather than send out another highly-capable elf,” Erestor said dryly.

“It was not a normal vision,” Elrond said, looking at his hands. The visions that come to me naturally are blurred, distant, and only pieces of the puzzle appearing at certain times. This one was sharper, clearer. I could see the town clearly and this overall feeling that something was going on. It was as though the entire town had a secret. And I felt a presence. A great, ancient presence. But before I could see who or what was going on, the vision stopped.”

Elrond looked up and gazed at Erestor across the table. Erestor looked back with a stare of incredulousness.

“So this vision, was different from your usual visions because it was in focus? You still only got a piece of the puzzle; you do not know the town’s secret or who might be there.”

“I was there!” Elrond said harshly. “I felt myself in the town, walking the streets, people looking at me, smiling, being friendly, but always whispering. They knew something but did not want me to know it. You must find out what is going on. The sooner the better, I might add.”

“I am going to go to a town of men as you wish to know their secret. Like children playing a game of whispers and not letting another child play.”

“Erestor,” Elrond growled warningly.

“Where do you think your vision came from then, if not its usual source?”

“I am not certain. I have a few theories, but hesitate to say until I know what is happening in this town. I expect you to leave at first light,” Elrond said decisively.

“I am afraid my contract states that whenever I have time away from Imladris, I am to have a minimum one week’s rest. To leave again on official duty tomorrow would be in conflict of that agreement.”

“I am aware of that. I am prepared to give you one month off when you return. No duties, no special assignments, no household chores, meetings, social event attendance, nothing, unless if you choose to do so,” Elrond offered.

“And how long does my Lord expect this assignment to take?” Erestor asked, taking a sip of water.

“I should think one with your skills, no more than a month. Though sooner would be better.”

“Is anyone else to accompany me?”

“No. Small towns are usually suspicious of strangers. For a whole group to arrive at once might be more than they are willing to accept. If they do not chase you out of the town right there and then, they will surely close ranks and you will never receive information.”

“And you mentioned blending in?” Erestor fished.

“Yes,” Elrond responded delicately, “dressing in human clothes, dirty yourself on purpose; walk slumped so you do not appear as tall as you are. And, we may need to cut your hair again.”

“NO!” Erestor shouted vehemently. “I only just got back to a good length,” he said petulantly, stroking the ends of his shiny black locks.

“They will not trust an elf amongst them, and if anything goes down I would rather them blame other humans than elves. We cannot have anything that ties you to Imladris. Not even Aura.”

“You wish me to take a human horse with me? If there is danger I will not be able to take flight as swiftly.”

Elrond stopped to think on this for some time.

“Perhaps I could take Aura, leave her just outside the town. That way I can gallop for a short period on a human’s horse, as that is the most they are capable of, and change to Aura for a faster escape. It will fool any after me, if they are able to track. To find the horse I was witnessed upon, no tracks for a time, and then a far lighter, bigger, faster horse’s hoof prints some way’s away.”

“Keep her hidden well. And do not allow others to see you leave to feed and tend to her. It would be odd for a traveller to leave and return to the town so many times.”

“I will,” Erestor nodded.

Elrond nodded in response.

Silence reigned.

Elrond looked as though he would say something a few times, but stopped himself.

A long sigh, then he began, “Where do you keep your sharpest blade?”

“In my boot,” Erestor replied testily. “I am not cutting my hair.”

“No, I shall cut it,” Elrond said.

“Elrond,” Erestor growled.

“It will grow back.”

“I will not cut it. Besides, I have a better idea.”

“Oh?” Elrond asked.

“Even if it were shorter, it still shines and is dead straight. It will never frizz and flop about the way men’s hair does. But I noticed in some human…” Erestor waved his hand, trying to find the right word, “establishments, there are women whom enhance their appeal by wearing hair longer than their own. Perhaps I could buy one of these, cut it short and tuck my real hair up under it,” Erestor suggested.

“What kind of hair do they use?” Elrond asked, fascinated by the idea.

“Horse, I believe,” Erestor’s lips twitched, a laugh pulling at his throat.

Elrond hung his head in his hands, weary of the race his brother chose to be a part of.

“I shall need money. Dirty, used, human money,” Erestor continued after a moment.

“I have some ready for you,” Elrond agreed.

“Enough for a horse, accommodation, meals and any activities required ensuring I blend in with the locals?” Erestor asked.

“And then some. If you need any further, send a message via bird and I shall send my most fleet-footed messenger to deliver to you extra funds within two days.”

“Have it delivered to Aura, I shall receive it when I next tend to her,” Erestor said.

“Very well. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?” Elrond asked, knowing Erestor would want to sleep soon.

“What would you like me to do once the situation is discovered?”

“Given I do not know the premise, I shall leave it in your capable hands to decide. If the matter is not urgent and you are unsure, you may return for counsel, but I would rather the issue resolved- whatever it may be,” Elrond spoke sagely. Erestor beamed at the amount of trust Elrond instilled in him.

“As important as your visions and these duties that I attend to are, I do feel I would be of better use elsewhere,” Erestor started.

“Indeed. Your intellect is above any others that I have met. And I would provide a place on my council if only another as skilled as you in these tasks would be willing to do the job,” Elrond spoke honestly.

“What if I were to train a soldier? When I return, that is. Would this be suitable?” Erestor asked, hope shining from his eyes. Despite the amount of time he spent in the wilds and no matter how used to it he was; Erestor had been keen to become an advisor from a young age. Due to the treacherous times they lived in, a livelihood of fighting, stealth and spying was what he became. Elrond knew he longed for a more settled life.

“Do not forget these assignments are not your only duty. No matter how long you are away, you are the leader of Imladris’ armed forces.”

“I would never forget my men,” Erestor said with conviction. “Even if I become a councillor I would relish the opportunity to train with them each day, keep myself in shape, as it were. Yet Caldon is more than capable of stepping in to that role whenever I am away. He is ready for that role on a permanent basis.”

“And-”

“And the soldiers would benefit from stability in their leader,” Erestor interrupted.

“Very well. I shall consider it while you are away, and we will continue this discussion when you return. For now, I believe you need to ready yourself and sleep. I shall see you off at dawn,” Elrond stood as he spoke, bringing their conversation to an end.

“Thank you,” Erestor said, moving to hug his long-time friend. Elrond squeezed back, knowing Erestor was grateful for more than the opportunity to sleep. They released one another, and Elrond soon exited the chambers.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor slowed his horse as he entered the town. The houses were run-down, the scent of fish strong in the air and the people scurrying to and fro; wary of the visitor, casting mistrusting glances at Erestor. Erestor pulled his hat down further, covering his elf ears and he rode through the town until he came to the first tavern. He pulled his horse to a halt and swiftly entered the establishment. Erestor walked with a limp and back hunched, ensuring he did not stand out height-wise.

“I need a place to sleep,” Erestor’s throat scratched out.

“And?” the barman asked, not turning from his task of cleaning pint mugs. 

“And I can pay,” Erestor said, throwing a few coins on the bench. 

The man looked at the coins on the bar and gave Erestor the once over. “Two nights up front, no meals, extra for a horse,” the man spoke casually. 

“Here’s for four nights and my horse,” Erestor ground out, placing more money on the bar. “And where might I find good companionship in this town?” he asked, holding up another coin.

“There’s Bertha’s place not two doors away,” the barman said, eyeing the coin greedily.

“I had a good season hunting and skinning, I have enough for more than the local drab,” Erestor leered.

“Then you’d best go to the Mayor’s son’s brothel. Best meat available.”

“For my thanks,” Erestor said, passing over the coin.

“Third door on the right up the stairs,” the man advised Erestor.

Erestor left the establishment and led the horse he had purchased a day ago around to the stables. He took the saddle off and began rubbing her down. The horse had immediately taken to her owner, but knew not why, or how to communicate this. Erestor performed his duties of horse owner, but no more. To indulge the animal would speak volumes to the discerning eye. He led the horse to a trough and brought some hay over. He then closed the stall gates and left.

He took his pack inside to his designated room and washed himself with the water from the washbasin and changed out of his travel clothes. He pulled on the best clothes he had with him, which were still grotty in comparison to his usual clothes, and left to find the brothel that had been recommended to him.

Erestor had walked half the length of the town, when the whole reason for his visit came walking down the main street towards him. Erestor quickly slinked into the shadows and watched as his quarry came closer. Erestor would recognise an elf anywhere, no matter how dirty or disguised or scarred they may be. But this one, he made no effort to hide his identity. The elf stood a good foot taller than the tallest man in the village, his hair a glimmering golden colour, far shinier than the fairest maiden’s in the town, and the grace with which he moved could rival a dancer. Above all, Erestor’s keen eyes saw the tips of the others ears peeking out between strands of blonde hair. His clothes were of fine cloth, far finer than any other human in this place, Erestor was sure, but still could not rival the magnificence of elven clothes.

The sound of clinking metal reached Erestor’s ears as the other came closer and Erestor spied sliver chains connecting the elf to the human he walked with arm in arm down the street, the majority of the chain hidden beneath a long flowing coat the elf wore. Even if a captive, Erestor was sure the other would be able to throw off his captor, and certainly outrun the humans, or hide in the wilderness surrounding the town. But the smile on the golden elf’s face seemed genuine, and he was in no immediate harm. He was certainly being treated as though he were the town’s most precious being, with people bowing, throwing kisses and giving their reverence to him, in general.

Erestor sidled up to another nearby and queried after the elf.

“Who is he?” Erestor’s voice gruffed out, pointing his chin in the other elf’s retreating back.

“Why not find out fer yerself. If ya can afford it!” The man laughed and walked away.

Erestor’s brow furrowed. How suspicious and annoying humans could be!

“Don’t pay him any attention. Flower came to be known among us two years ago. An import the mayor’s son organised from lands far to the south. Exotic, is he not? He is available for hire at the second last house in the main street. Still, your pockets had better be deep if you want any time with him!” a washer lady said as she scrubbed clothing.

“My thanks,” Erestor nodded, placing a coin on the edge of the washing tub and walked away.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor knocked on the door at the end of the hall and waited with bated breath. He was still dressed in his disguise, but wondered if the elf therein would recognise him as kin or not. The few times Erestor had seen the golden on the street, while waiting for an opportunity to share the other’s company, he had not seemed unhappy. But then, that could also be an act to keep his clients pleased. He was definitely a prisoner; the chains made that obvious enough. Still, he was uncertain if he should make his intention known or not.

The door swung open and the beautiful elf stepped aside.

“Welcome, weary traveller. I hope my services today shall aid in returning your energy,” the blonde said. Erestor limped into the room, immediately taking in the amount of windows, the direction they faced and the two doorways. One led into a bathing chamber, while the other opened into what appeared to be a private garden with high walls around it.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Erestor said.

“I understand I am to entertain you for the night. Do you have any particular requests?” the golden one asked, closing the door.

“No,” Erestor said, and then muttered softly, “I have come to merely observe and gather information this night.”

“I enjoy performing for others, but am unsure of which information you seek,” the golden one said, his hearing as good as any other elf’s. He walked to the centre of the room. The clinking of metal alerted Erestor at once to the chain dragging on the floor.

“What is your name?” Erestor asked.

“I am known as Flower,” the blonde responded.

“And your name?”

“Flower,” the golden one bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you. How shall I address you?”

Erestor took a long, deep breath before asking again.

“Flower may be what you are known as, but what is your name? Your _real_ name?”

“I know not what you seek me to say,” Flower assured. “If you wish to call me by another name I will answer to it.”

Erestor barely held in his groan.

“My name is Erestor.”

“It is nice to meet you, Erestor. I look forward to pleasuring you this night,” Flower said with a genuinely pleased expression. Erestor tried to ignore the interest his cock took in the sensual pronunciation of his name.

“Do you not find my name unusual?” Erestor asked.

“I have never met another Erestor before but find it quite becoming,” Flower smiled. “Would you like some refreshments?” Flower offered, trying to manoeuvre the conversation elsewhere.

“It is not a human name,” Erestor offered.

“Perhaps that is why I have not heard it before,” Flower offered politely.

“It is an elvish name.”

“Oh? Your parents knew the tongue of the immortals?” Flower asked.

Erestor’s brows furrowed. True his clothes and skin were dirtied, his real hair hidden beneath a brown shaggy wig, he walked with a limp and a hunched back, but elves could sense one another just from their inner light. Flower’s light was beaming out in all directions; much like a lantern calling one homewards.

“My parents and I live amongst elves still,” Erestor responded uneasily. The blonde seemed a bit dense and Erestor was wary to reveal too much too soon.

“Oh how lovely!” Flower exclaimed. “I have never even met an elf! Are they as fair as I have heard others say?”

Erestor took Flower by the arm and hobbled through the doorway into the bathing chamber and up to the mirror therein. “Why do you not tell me for yourself?” Erestor asked when they stood in front of the looking glass.

“I do not understand,” Flower said hesitantly.

“Do you think yourself fair?” Erestor tried.

“People say I am,” Flower responded.

“And what do you say?”

“I am cleaner than most in this town,” he shrugged.

“Cleanliness is certainly good hygienic practice,” Erestor agreed. “But can one’s beauty not still be perceived through dirty clothes, matted hair and unwashed skin?”

“Oh! You are also fair,” Flower responded. A big, confident smile lighting his features, his head nodding sagely.

Erestor inwardly cringed. Were it not for the dim-witted nature of this elf Erestor would find him attractive.

“I shall pour us some wine,” Flower said, breaking the awkward silence. He left the bathing chamber and returned to the main room. Erestor heaved a heavy sigh and followed a moment later. Wordlessly he took the cup Flower held out and drank the bitter wine, the liquid scratching his throat as he gulped it down in one go. “Forgive me, I had not realised how thirsty you are,” Flower spoke moving to refill Erestor’s cup.

“No thank you. I am not fond of human wines,” Erestor said and put his cup aside.

“Oh; of course. The elves must make wondrous wines indeed,” Flower guessed.

“That they do. How came you to be here, Flower?” Erestor suppressed a shudder as he uttered that ridiculous name.

“I arrived here two years ago with my master.”

“How was it you found yourself indebted to him?”

“That I do not recall. He tells me he saved me from a monstrous slave trader.”

“Do you believe him?” Erestor asked, moving to sit on a plush chaise, trying to appear casual as he delved into the elf’s history.

“I have no reason not to. My master has ever been kind to me.”

“What do you remember?” Erestor patted the seat next to him. Flower watched the hand, a distrustful frown upon his face. Still, he was there to please his client and so he sat.

“I remember waking up on a beach. There were pieces of broken wood and white material all around me. Standing over me was my master, or at least the man I would soon know to be my master. He asked me a few questions and when it was apparent I had no memories he revealed himself as my master. I was very lucky he found me. Apparently I had been kidnapped by pirates a few days earlier. They came upon the village under the cover of a storm. It seems that same storm did not approve of their actions as I was returned safely to my master and the pirates were never seen again.”

“How do you know they will not try to claim you again?” Erestor asked.

“We did not stay in that town. Shortly after I returned to his arms, my master brought me here to this town where he grew up. We have been here ever since.”

“Do you hope your memories will return?” Erestor asked.

“I do not mind one way or the other. I am happy in the present. What need have I of the past?” Flower looked to Erestor with that same dopey, vacant smile as before. Erestor couldn’t sense anything troubling this elf, nor no lie in what he said. At least, no lie Flower told. What was originally said to Flower however…

“Would you like to meet an elf?”

“NO!” Flower near-shouted. The sudden outburst startled Erestor. “I mean,” Flower said with a calmer voice, “I am sure they are wonderful to you, but I been told they do not approve of physical relations without love. I would not like it if they looked down upon me.”

Erestor barely contained himself from scoffing. The amount of casual relations he had had alone would eclipse Flower’s paying customers for sure. Still, he felt it best to try another route now.

“You have beautiful ears,” Erestor said softly.

Flower’s eyes widened and his hand immediately flew to his hair, making sure his ears were covered.

“Why do you say this when you cannot see them?” Flower asked, panic in his voice.

“I have very good eyesight,” Erestor explained. “Beneath each strand of hair I can see a forest of gold, and between all of these are two perfect ears. Why do you hide them?”

“I do not like them. They make me stand out,” Flower responded. He looked to be on the verge of crying.

“They make you stand out?” Erestor asked, sarcasm edging into his tone. “Not your height, or blonde hair, or cleanliness? It is the ears you keep hidden?”

“I would rather not speak of this. If you are not thirsty then would you like sustenance before we begin the night’s activities?”

“I can be rather acrobatic,” Erestor advised, “I fear we may get tangled in your chain should we start so soon. Can we remove this?” Erestor asked, bending down to finger the chain.

“It is there for my protection. It can only be removed by my master,” Flower offered.

“Protection?” Erestor enquired.

“To ensure I am not kidnapped again. It is long enough so I may enjoy the full use of this suite. If you wish to go to the garden we can do so, but no further than there.”

“I have seen you walking the streets.”

“If you wish to be seen with me in public you will need to speak with my master for this permission. And even when outside I am followed secretly by my master’s guards and chained to the one I am escorting. That way if someone else seeks to kidnap me, they will be burdened with the other chained to me,” Flower smiled. “My master cares for me so much,” he said almost wistfully.

Erestor stared at Flower, almost not believing in the stupidity of this being.

“I do hate to keep harping on, but just to ensure I understand this, you do not know your real name, where you grew up, why you do not resemble humans in both appearance and manner, and you believe everything your master has said to you?” Erestor asked.

“Yes,” Flower said without hesitation, that same smile once again on his lips.

Erestor pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. The sooner he got this elf out of here, the better.

“Sustenance would be best. I have a long journey to make sooner than expected,” Erestor responded after some time. Luckily he had prepared everything in advance just in case he needed to make a quick escape this night.

Flower nodded and went to the main door, advising a staff member of their desire.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The night stretched on and Flower was starting to worry. Not once had his client tried to touch him, and he had been turned down each time he tried to undress the other. It was almost midnight. He started to grow weary, but to sleep would be an insult to his guest. Flower sat at the far end of the chaise, chewing his bottom lip, trying to think of how to progress with the rest of the evening.

“I suggest you sleep,” Erestor said, seeing Flower from the corner of his eye.

“That would be rude of me,” Flower responded. “Why do you not join me on the bed?”

“I would hate to sleep too long,” Erestor responded. He had been reading a random book from Flower’s bookshelf. It was not an overly thrilling tale, but it was something to do to pass the time.

“You will not. At dawn someone will come with breakfast and an hour after that your time will be over. That leaves us only eight more hours,” Flower said, sliding over seductively, a hand reaching down to Erestor’s crotch. “Why do we not enjoy one another’s company in more intimate ways, Erestor?” Flower asked. The sound of his name and the hand on his cock had Erestor half hard in no time. But now was not the time to indulge and Erestor could not remove his clothing until he were free of this town.

“Would you like to know what really arouses me?” Erestor asked, his eyes sliding to Flower’s.

“Yes I would.”

“Watching people sleep.”

Flower paused, not sure how to respond.

“Perverted, I know. I have ever been ashamed of this fascination I have. It is why I did not mention it earlier. But I would love,” Erestor reached out a hand, cupping the side of Flower’s face, “to watch you in reverie,” he said with a smile.

“That is not perverted at all,” Flower said earnestly. Of all the requests people had come to him with, this one seemed far tamer than most. “It would be my honour to fulfil your desires.” Flower retreated and began undressing himself.

“No,” Erestor said firmly. “I would like you to be dressed,” he husked.

“Would you prefer these clothes or my sleep wear?” Flower asked.

“If you have a plain tunic and trousers, I would love that all the more.”

Flower thought for a moment. Most of his clothing was fancy, best for when entertaining guests. Still, for the occasional rest day he did dress more casual. Going to the bottom drawer of his bureau he pulled out brown leggings and a green long-sleeved shirt.

“Will these suffice?” he asked, holding them up.

“Perfect,” Erestor stated with a smile. “Keep your socks on too.”

Flower nodded and began changing. A few moments later he stood ready.

“Your hair is so long, I would hate to dirty it with any stray fluids during the night. Why do not put it into a braid?” Erestor said.

“Thank you for your concern, though most like ejaculating into my hair, so I am not worried by this,” Flower said with a smile.

“You are very accommodating,” Erestor complimented. “Still, I would rather your hair to be held back. And do not get under the covers. I would prefer you on top of the bed, but perhaps with a cloak over you. As though you are camping in the wild with the barest of supplies.”

“Very well. Did you want a plain cloak too?”

“Yes. I would also like boots to be placed next to your bed.”

Flower nodded. It was an odd string of requests, but if it pleased his client, and if he were able to sleep soon, then he was happy to comply. He retrieved a grey woollen cloak from his closet and placed black knee-high boots next to his bed. He brushed his hair thoroughly and weaved it into a braid down his back. Erestor watched as the fingers deftly twirled the hair into place and tied it off with first a leather band, and then a ribbon for effect. It seemed this elf’s time amongst humans had not affected the skill, love or devotion each elf put into their hair. He lay down in the centre of the bed, and placed the cloak over his body.

“Is there anything else you wish me to do?” Flower asked.

“No, just sleep and I shall enjoy it very much,” Erestor said fondly.

Flower relaxed beneath the cloak and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

For the next half hour Erestor watched Flower as the blonde tried to find slumber. And just as he suspected, Flower’s eyes eventually opened. Vacant, listless eyes stared up at the ceiling in the tell-tale ways of a sleeping elf. Not that Erestor had any doubt, but this was just one more sure-fire way of knowing Flower was an elf and the reason he had been sent to this place. Erestor looked out a window at the moon. Another two hours and then he would make their escape.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Flower awoke to the sounds of birds, the clopping of hooves, and a gentle swaying motion. For a moment he indulged in what was a peaceful way to be woken from his slumber, but then came to consciousness with a start. Erestor felt Flower waking, and so motioned Aura into a faster speed.

“What is happening? Where am I?” Flower asked, looking back at Erestor, whom was still disguised.

“Whilst you were sleeping I picked the lock to your chains, placed a cloth over your face which was dowsed in a sleeping potion and have taken you away from that establishment,” Erestor said calmly.

“NO! Let me go! Take me back to my master!” Flower cried out, trying to push away from Erestor but found his arms tied behind his back.

“Oh, I also bound your hands, lay a fake trail leading south and have switched horses. None shall find us, no matter how loudly you wish to scream.”

“MAAAAAASTEEEEEERRR!” Flower hollered at the top of his lungs. Erestor pulled Flower back against his chest roughly and placed a gloved hand over the elf’s mouth.

“I have no qualms in drugging you again. It is a long way home, so I suggest you do as little as possible to annoy me. Understood?” Erestor asked, waiting for an answer before removing his hand. Flower nodded slowly.

“But I wish to return home,” Flower sulked when his mouth was released.

“We are going home.”

“Not my home. I have a debt to be repaid.”

“Not anymore. Elves do not allow one being to own another.”

“Elves?” Flower asked, startled. “I cannot go to your home. They will despise me for what I have done. What I am.”

“And what are you?” Erestor asked.

“I am a harlot.”

“No, you were forced into that line of work due to your own naivety and the morals of a corrupt and selfish man. The elves will welcome you with open arms, especially as you are one yourself.”

“Am one what?” Flower puzzled, not understanding.

“You are an elf,” Erestor asserted.

“Why do you say such lies? About my master and myself? Could you not just leave me where I was?” Flower whined.

“No. My lord sent me on a mysterious mission. I tracked the source of his concern, which was you, and am now bringing you to him as he would like. A mission well done is all that is holding my wits intact right now,” Erestor grumbled.

“And what does your lord want with me? Will he treat me any better than my master? I doubt he could even if he tried!”

“No, my lord will not treat you better; he will likely hardly interact with you. You will be free, and in all likelihood have little to do with him beyond the initial few weeks. My lord will do all that he can to restore your memories of who you are, find your homeland and family and return them to you.”

“I have memories!” Flower raged. Erestor sighed.

“You are at least 700 years old; I’d wager there is much more to your story than humans and whores. Now be quiet, you are giving me a headache. It will take at least seven days to get home, so I suggest you enjoy the ride while you can.

“I take it that until we are not safe until we are in the borders of your land?” Flower asked.

“That is correct,” Erestor agreed.

“MAAAAAASTEEEEEERRR!” Flower shouted again. Not even bothering to get out the potion, Erestor took a blade strapped to his back and hit Flower hard in the back of the head, knocking him out.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Over the course of the next week Erestor urged Aura on more than he would usually care to, but he was eager to be rid of this ‘Flower’ persona and wanted to stretch the lead he had on any people following him. Flower would wake on occasion. He would be fed, allowed brief supervised walks and could tend to his bodily needs. Erestor forbade talking of any kind from the third day on and if ever Flower broke this rule, or tried to escape; Erestor would drug or knock him out again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor breathed the biggest sigh of relief upon entering the borders of Imladris. At an outpost he changed horses, allowing Aura a well-deserved rest. Erestor petted her fondly and made sure she would be looked after before continuing on to the house.

Just before the Last Homely House was due to come into view, Erestor poked Flower in the ribs, waking him.

“Welcome to Imladris, master elf,” he said, “home of Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, and all manner of people who will welcome you as kin.”

Flower looked around in awe. The buildings, waterfalls and landscape were stunning to behold. He was very impressed with what he saw, but still he longed for his home by the sea.

“If Lord Elrond gives me freedom, does that mean I am allowed to go back to my master?” Flower put forth the possibility.

“Once your memories are unlocked, you will be free to do whatever you wish, provided it will not compromise the safety of Imladris,” Erestor advised.

“Very well, I conceded it is a pretty place, but I cannot wait to leave for home,” Flower stated. Erestor rolled his eyes and continued on.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A week into his promised month-long amount of free time Erestor was summoned to Elrond’s office. Erestor had not seen Elrond or Flower since the day he had returned. He had introduced Flower to Elrond, provided his report and left the two alone. From rumours going on around Imladris he knew Flower was being housed in the Healing Wing with a security detail of four elves to ensure he did not leave prematurely. And Elrond was working to restore the lost memories.

Erestor knocked on the door and entered when bade to do so.

Flower was seated in a chair in front of Elrond’s desk while Elrond sat behind said desk. Flower turned to look at Erestor and was taken aback. He quickly turned to look at Elrond, his eyes questioning the lord silently.

“This is Erestor, the one whom saved you,” Elrond confirmed.

“Oh my,” Flower said, still stunned. He stood up and walked towards Erestor. “What a transformation! I had only seen you as a human before, and while beneath it all you were fair then, you are beautiful now!” he exclaimed, his eyes taking in every detail of Erestor’s true form.

“I take it your memories have returned?” Erestor asked.

“Indeed, I recall who I am and why I am here,” the blonde said. He smiled, but no longer did this appear to be a forced gesture. The blue eyes shined at Erestor with light-heartedness and full cognizance.

“Erestor, I would like to introduce to you,” Elrond said as he stood, “Lord Glorfindel of the Golden Flower.” Glorfindel’s smile widened at Erestor’s unbelieving stare.

“Is this a joke?” Erestor asked, rounding Glorfindel and walking to Elrond’s desk.

“There is no riddle here. This is Lord Glorfindel. I searched his mind and walked his memories,” Elrond said.

“But, Gondolin fell and with it…” Erestor let the sentence hang.

Glorfindel came back to his chair and spoke as he sat down again.

“‘Tis true, I did. But I was returned.”

“But your return did not go to plan?” Erestor assumed.

“Indeed not. I was returned with my memories, having long ago coming to terms with my death and Gondolin’s destruction in the Halls of Mandos. But a storm encompassed my boat on the way to Middle Earth, and the first to come across me when washed ashore was a man with dishonourable interests, as you well guessed when we met, Erestor,” Glorfindel said.

A shiver of desire went up Erestor’s spine upon hearing his name spoken with that tongue in the correct elven lilt.

“Indeed. So the vision you received?” Erestor said to Elrond, pressing on.

“The Valar, while concerned with Middle Earth, do not look upon the lands every day,” Glorfindel answered. “Time to elves passes differently to those of mortal races, and different still to the Valar. It might well have been two years since sending me back that they thought to check on my progress. Upon finding things were not as they should have been, they did what was needed in order to set things right.”

“And why have you been returned?” Erestor asked. “I do not mean to be rude, but you are the first to my knowledge that has been done so. Is there purpose for this?”

“Yes, I am here to call everyone home. The Valar tire of watching elves die here over petty squabbles between other races where elves must then choose sides. They do not like that more elves are turned into orcs each year. They wish for us to return home and live in peace in Valinor. All elves, as species, side by side, happy and whole for eternity,” Glorfindel said.

“They wish us to return now?” Erestor asked.

“Not immediately. They will allow us to stay for some time yet, but want it to be known that all are welcome, even those previously banished, can now return. It is predicted the next Age will be that of men. From what I understand their numbers multiply every year, more territory is being claimed by them and they fight with others and amongst themselves endlessly. The Valar are allowing 200 years into the next Age for all elves to join them. It is then they shall close the gateway to Valinor, and all elves left behind will become mortal.”

“That certainly sounds reasonable,” Erestor commented. “I have no desire to leave just yet, but knowing there is a date by which I must return does invigorate me,” he smiled.

“You will have to forgive Erestor,” Elrond said to Glorfindel, “he has always been fond of deadlines.”

Erestor had the good grace to smile sheepishly. Elrond laughed while Glorfindel smiled indulgently.

Erestor looked to Glorfindel when suddenly the cogs in his brains went into overdrive.

“What will you do now?” Erestor asked Glorfindel.

“I thought I might stroll in the gardens before lunch.”

“Forgive me, I meant in terms of where you would like to live, what you might like to do now that you have your freedom?” Erestor corrected.

“If you are asking if I will return to the human settlement as I had once stated to you that I would like to do, the answer is no. As much as I would not mind a little vengeance, I fear it would create more problems than it will solve. Speaking of which, I take it we were not followed?”

“No one has come looking for you and I sent a few scouts out to neighbouring towns or where you were being kept and they have reported the humans are mostly fighting amongst themselves over the issue of a missing courtesan,” Elrond said. “I take it Erestor makes a convincing human?”

“Very. I am indeed amazed by the transformation myself,” Glorfindel husked, his eyes looking at Erestor hungrily.

“One scout also found a horse wandering the wilds. It could not communicate, but was found heading in this general direction,” Elrond mused.

“The horse I bought for appearance sake I set free upon meeting up with Aura. I noticed it followed us for a day until we were out of sight. Do you mean it is still on its way here?” Erestor asked.

“No,” Elrond responded. Erestor heaved a sigh of relief. “It is here.” Erestor panicked again.

“Was anyone found following it?” he asked.

“There was a band of what appeared to thieves tracking it, whether they were truly thieves or men from the town posing as such we are unsure of. The elf that found the horse was able to lead it safely away from them and was brought here. He is in the stables should you wish to visit him,” Elrond offered.

“I might well do that,” Erestor conceded. “It is thanks to that horse that I was able to arrive and leave the town without raising too much suspicion.”

The three fell into silence before Erestor pressed on.

“What about occupation, Glorfindel? Imladris is ever looking for leaders in the armed forces,” he suggested.

“I have seen enough of war,” Glorfindel sighed. “I do not wish to battle any further. The one good thing about my time in the human’s grasp was learning a new line of work.” Erestor’s eyes bulged at this.

“Do you mean to say…?” he could not finish his own sentence.

“Indeed. I wish to make love, not war, as it were. Lay down my sword and take up others in my arms,” Glorfindel grinned.

“I take it you have learned the truth of elves and physical relations then?” Erestor grumbled; his arms folder in front of his chest.

“I recall the world moving in that direction at the time of my death. And if the three elves I caught in a storage cupboard last night are anything to go by, I would say the time has indeed arrived. Lord Elrond, I wish to reside here in Imladris as a whore,” Glorfindel said confidently, a large smile upon his face.

Elrond looked a little lost for moment. He knew how much Erestor wanted to leave the armed forces, but could not force anyone into such a role against their will. 

“Granted,” he said reluctantly, refusing to look at Erestor.

“Thank you, my lord!” Glorfindel cheered. “I look forward to getting to know everyone here!” He looked to Erestor, undressing the raven-haired elf with his eyes.

“Uh, Glorfindel, would you excuse us please?” Elrond asked.

“Certainly. Perhaps I shall return after the lunch hour to discuss my living quarters?”

“Indeed,” Elrond agreed. Glorfindel left the office, a spring in his step.

As soon as the door closed Erestor’s tongue let loose.

“Why would you allow this? He is a perfect candidate for the role. Have you forgotten our agreement?” he vented.

“Forgotten? Not at all, Erestor. I agreed to discuss the matter when you returned. I also agree with you, he is the perfect candidate and certainly the one I would like in charge of the armed forces.”

“Then why let him sell his body?” Erestor ground out.

“If I force him into a role he does not want, then how am I better than his human captors? After what he has been through, it is best we allow him to follow his own desires before we gently prod him into a role more suited to his skills.”

“I wish I had that opportunity,” Erestor sulked.

“There is no need to be petulant, Erestor. These are my terms. Glorfindel is the best replacement for your role as captain and the only one I shall accept. It will be up to you to convince him to rise to the challenge, else you will be there for life,” Elrond stated. “And I dare say he fancies you. It may be easier to do than you think with the right words and actions.”

“Anyone with the right amount of coin can have the ear of a whore,” Erestor spat.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Lord Erestor,” Glorfindel called out, gaining the other’s attention in a corridor. It had been a month since Glorfindel had entered Imladris and two weeks since he took up his mantle officially as the realm’s own plaything. Not only had his legend garnered him attention, but business also. Erestor, though partially avoiding him, had not seen Glorfindel since the meeting in Elrond’s office due to his numerous clients.

“Master,” Erestor responded, coming to halt to allow Glorfindel to catch up.

“Excuse me?” Glorfindel asked, confused.

“Master Erestor.”

“I shall call you master if you like. I was not aware you liked to dominate,” Glorfindel smiled and winked.

“I was not born to a high family; therefore I hold no official title. Yet I am ranked high enough to warrant one. ‘Master’ is the polite term to refer to my knowledge and skill, it has nothing to do with anything that goes on in the bedroom,” Erestor responded coolly.

“That is a shame, for it is on that very topic I wish to speak with you now.”

“My private life is my own, and none of your business,” Erestor replied quickly, turning to walk away.

“As you are aware,” Glorfindel continued on as though he had not heard the clipped tone to Erestor’s words, falling into step beside the dark haired elf, “you, for all intents and purposes, saved my life. I am in your debt and would like to use my new skills to repay you.”

“That is not required.”

“I insist. I would like to be without debt in this new realm and the sooner I pay it off, the better.”

“Then go offer your services to Elrond, it was his orders that resulted in your coming to Imladris.”

“I shall not speak of my customers, but will say that I have been to Lord Elrond with a similar proposition and he had no trouble finding many ways for me to repay him. It is now your turn,” Glorfindel smiled.

Erestor stopped suddenly, his eyes burning into Glorfindel’s.

“You wish to repay me? Then take up Captain of the Guard! Nothing less than that from you shall please me!” Erestor spat. 

“You do not approve of my occupation?” Glorfindel queried.

“I do not,” Erestor said. “Relations, whether of love or comfort or a companionable way to pass the time should not be for money. To think that your body is the only worthwhile commodity you have to sell and trade? You have skills, _Lord_ Glorfindel. Skills that can be useful to the safety of this realm and its people.”

“My skills are being used by the people,” Glorfindel winked.

Erestor groaned and walked away.

“You shall think on it then?” Glorfindel called out, watching Erestor walk away.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor sat at the high table. He was drinking too much. He knew this, but could not help it. Not tonight. This so-called ‘celebration’ was to commemorate Lord Glorfindel’s 5 year anniversary since joining the household of Imladris. In all that time he had just about slept through the entire population of Rivendell, and even visited the Grey Havens for a spell. Over the next three years there were plans for him to go to Lothlorien and the Greenwood.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel over the rim of his cup with contempt as he downed the red liquid. Everyone fawned all over him. Glorfindel, warrior of old, favoured son of the Valar, available for hire- one night at a time. Even now, on what was officially his night off from clients, he was being touched, tasted, groped and fondled. All this in clear view of everyone else attending. Not that anyone besides Erestor seemed to care. Those not yet of age had been sent to bed over an hour ago, and all adults seemed to be consenting to one mass orgy right here in the hall of fire.

Erestor felt sick, and it was not from the wine. He downed another two cups in quick succession and left the hall, eager to be away from the scene unfolding. Were it simple hero-worship of the golden elf he could accept it. But it was not that easy. The fact that a Lord of old, the first reborn elf to Middle Earth, and a **living legend** could be fucked and used by anyone with coin repulsed him. And not exclusively with elves either! He had serviced dwarves and hobbits too! The only race he had avoided thus far were men, and even then that was only in case word got back to the original town holding him captive. But as soon as a few generations passed Glorfindel was talking about adding their needs to his business as well.

Erestor conceded some of his anger was jealousy. _Lord_ Glorfindel had had everything handed to him on a silver platter ever since he was born. Status, power, title, position, lovers! And now, when the optimal role was open to him, he decided against it. He’d rather spend his days on his back than put to use all his years of training for the sake of all the people whom resided in Imladris. And worse still! _Lord_ Elrond allowed it! He didn’t want to force Glorfindel into a role he didn’t like, but in doing so made Erestor maintain one he had never wanted to begin with! But because Erestor was loyal and wanted to protect his home he accepted the role and continued doing the best job he could. And now the only way out of it was to convince _Lord_ Glorfindel to change! The whole situation had Erestor seeing red.

Erestor closed his bedroom door behind him and immediately felt a presence in his room. He turned; the outline of Glorfindel appeared in front of an open window, the moon like a halo behind him.

“I saw you leave the festivities,” Glorfindel said softly.

“I am surprised you saw me at all through the crowd of people throwing themselves at you,” Erestor ground out.

“True, there were many there, but you are ever in my eyes when in the room. And sometimes, when without,” Glorfindel smiled gently.

“How romantic. I wonder if that is a confession of conjuring my image when a customer is unable to make you hard themselves,” Erestor scoffed.

Glorfindel’s silence stretched on too long and Erestor felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him.

“Get out!” he demanded.

“Erestor-” Glorfindel started.

“NO! You do not get to say anything! You chose a job you are clearly incapable of professionally, you refuse to serve as captain, and then you come to me with near proclamations of love all while thinking of me as you are used by others!? I have never heard something so crass in all my life!” Erestor shouted.

“I realise that may be how it sounds,” Glorfindel spoke softly, moving slowly forwards, “but Erestor, on this night, when it is my night, when I do not have to perform for any other, or have household chores to attend to, it is you I have come to see.” Erestor stared into honest blue eyes. Glorfindel could have anyone and anything he wanted, and he chose to have everyone and everything. Well, not Erestor.

Seething white-hot rage bubbled within his veins and Erestor lashed out. He hit hard and fast in the abdomen, bringing the mighty warrior to his knees, gasping for breath. Erestor pulled the cord from the waist of his leggings and tied Glorfindel’s hands behind his back. He then tugged the golden elf back to his feet and flung him towards the bed. 

Glorfindel stumbled to regain his balance, but each time he did Erestor was there to throw, hit, pull or kick at him again. Anytime Glorfindel tried to defend or attack, he found Erestor two steps ahead, dodging and twisting out of reach. Erestor may be shorter in height and smaller in stature, but he certainly made up for it in speed.

Glorfindel fell onto the bed in an ungraceful heap. Erestor pushed Glorfindel onto his stomach and tugged the ribbon out of the blonde’s hair. Erestor secured the ribbon over Glorfindel’s eyes, blinding the blonde.

“You came to see me?” Erestor hissed into an ear, leaning down over Glorfindel, “now you cannot see anything.”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel gasped; his ribs still sore.

“You are not worthy of them. They are not worthy of you! Why must you make things so difficult?” Erestor sat back up and admired the view beneath him. Admittedly, the blonde did have a lovely body. One Erestor would not mind indulging in under different circumstances. And while tonight he would ride the blonde it was more for punishment than anything else.

He slid his hands down the blonde’s sides then up over the swell of the grand buttocks. Glorfindel’s fingers tried desperately to catch Erestor’s digits, but being tied they grabbed nothing but air. Erestor grasped the waist of Glorfindel’s leggings and yanked them down to mid-thigh. Erestor smiled to see Glorfindel wore no undergarments. They would, after all, only get in the way this eve. Erestor rose onto his knees.

“Up!” he ordered, swatting the backs of Glorfindel’s thighs. Glorfindel put his weight onto his head and shoulders as he shuffled his lower body up into the air, exposing himself for Erestor’s enjoyment. Erestor was amazed at the amount of trust Glorfindel showed in this one movement. Then again, only moments ago had he shown Glorfindel how out of practice the blonde was when Erestor attacked him. Perhaps Glorfindel was just making things easier for himself. 

Erestor shrugged off the thoughts- whatever the reason, Glorfindel was now in the perfect position to be taken hard and fast. There would be no loving embrace, not in the way Glorfindel wanted. There would be no compromise, not as Erestor wanted. This was a one-time affair ruled by passionate envy. Perhaps after this Glorfindel would stop his pining and Erestor would cease his jealousy. Erestor rose up and parted Glorfindel cheeks.

“Optimistic, were we?” Erestor asked, seeing the opening already slick with oil.

“Ho-”

“Do not speak!” Erestor shouted, slapping Glorfindel’s buttocks sharply, “lest I gag you too.” Erestor reached down into his own leggings and pulled free his cock. With such a rushed foreplay (if one could call it that), Erestor found himself, despite the beauty beneath him, only half hard. Grasping himself he quickly tugged himself to full erection. It was not hard. These days he was surrounded by sensual acts everywhere he looked. In the baths, behind some bushes, through windows and doors left slightly opened. Imladris, though never a realm shy of physical touch had gone through some kind of sexual revelation when Glorfindel arrived. But while these activities went on around him, they never involved him. Not through lack of request, mind. Erestor was always flattered, but held himself back. He did not give into Glorfindel, not in the human town and not when the blonde first suggested such an arrangement. Nor would he give in to those Glorfindel’s presence had affected. Still, so much imagery left him wanting on several occasions, and over the past few years it had built up to this night.

Erestor wasted no time, he plunged himself within Glorfindel. Glorfindel gasped, the sudden pain giving way to elation soon after as he came to realise what he had always suspected. Erestor fit him perfectly.

Erestor was not nearly as discreet with his initial exclamation of joy. He cried out. Pain ebbed at his member as he squeezed himself within Glorfindel. Or perhaps it was because he had gone so long between exploits. Emotionally he suddenly felt drained. All that anger and jealousy for an action that was as natural as breathing. And here he was, denying himself to the point of self-destruction and bringing someone else down because of his selfishness. Still, his body would not allow him to break down now.

Erestor set a rigorous pace, ploughing into Glorfindel with abandon.

“From now on,” Erestor huffed, “I am the only one allowed to do this. You fuck them, only I can fuck you!” he demanded unreasonably.

“Yes,” Glorfindel agreed eagerly. Even if he weren’t enjoying Erestor’s movements immensely he would have accepted this arrangement. By Erestor making such a declaration it seemed this would not be the only night they would join in body. Erestor’s rough handling called Glorfindel’s soul back to an earlier time, a few short desperate years in his life as an adolescent when hormones raged and every embrace was just as fast, just as rugged and just as emotionally charged. Each young boy in his training group fought the others for dominance on and off the field. Each meeting of bodies was preluded by brutal squabbles and dirty fighting, all in a search for pleasure. The dance beforehand often lasting longer than the act itself. Yet while his schoolboy days were about exploration, and what felt good to each boy, none had the finesse Erestor did.  
There was no denying Erestor’s own pleasure was at the forefront of the raven haired elf’s mind, but he was not so callous as to not think of his partner, unlike Glorfindel’s boyhood friends. Each thrust of Erestor’s hips were perfectly aligned to Glorfindel’s, ensuring no tearing. His hips perfectly angled to hit the node of nerve endings deep within Glorfindel that would bring optimal pleasure to the blonde.

Glorfindel was panting hard. He may not have been doing any of the work, but his body felt the surges of energy Erestor was impacting down upon him as if they were his own movements. Glorfindel’s pleasure grew exponentially as Erestor kept hitting that spot inside him. For all the people he had allowed to do this to him, in either lifetime, Erestor was undoubtedly the finest; the best fit and the most skilled. Even if not for Erestor’s earlier demand, he doubted he would let another enter him again. Why have any other when the greatest has already been tried and documented?

“Erestor, Erestor,” Glorfindel moaned, “Erestor, Tor, Tor.”

Erestor’s eyelids fluttered shut. Glorfindel always said his name in the most sensuous of ways. And right now, it was the catalyst to bring forth his end. Erestor leant over Glorfindel’s back and reached down into the blonde’s crotch, grasping onto Glorfindel’s weeping length. Erestor, not surprised at the length or width of Glorfindel’s cock, groaned at the sensuality of holding another’s sensitive organ within his hand. He also could not stop the image of him being impaled by such an impressive instrument from entering his mind. Eager to experience it someday, Erestor was urged on by imagination and a physical tightness surrounding his cock. He pumped Glorfindel’s penis in time to his thrusts. His hand slid down the shaft, his fist making contact with the sensitive sacs below for a moment before sliding up to the tip. There his thumb would swirl around the delicate head, spreading the pre-ejaculate around, slicking the shaft for easy movement.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel whinged. The frantic movement within was starting to burn and his erection was about to explode.

“It is all right,” Erestor murmured softly, “let go.”

With permission given Glorfindel ceased grinding his teeth and gave himself over to sensation. His mouth went slack. Erestor ground into him from behind, hitting his target with each stroke. His mind went blank and all he recalled from that moment on was someone screaming.

“Erestoooor!” Later he would be surprised to know it was himself.

The passage surrounding him wasn’t what tipped Erestor over the edge. It was the sound of his name expressed with such emotion, coming from those perfect lips, the right inflection and so much orgasmic energy behind it. Erestor released himself into Glorfindel as he pumped the blonde dry. He dared not speak; he did not trust his own tongue. His words this night had been of anger. He had not the right to speak of affection when his actions had been anything but.

Erestor flopped exhaustedly over Glorfindel. Years’ worth of pent up sexual need exploded out of him all at once and left him listless. Glorfindel’s legs also gave out, bringing Erestor and he down onto the mattress. Erestor at least had the good grace to roll to the side off of Glorfindel. He reached out blindly with his fingers, his eyelids all of a sudden too heavy, and undid the bindings holding Glorfindel’s hands together.

Glorfindel rolled his shoulders a few times, trying to bring feeling back the limbs. He rolled onto his side and removed the blindfold. He looked to Erestor and smiled in adoration. Erestor’s eyes were closed in a healing sleep. Perhaps with this physical outpouring; Erestor could come to terms with Glorfindel’s choice and his own important role within Imladris.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Glorfindel awoke to Erestor watching him.

“Does that really arouse you?” he asked, remembering back to their first night in the human town.

“I am sorry,” Erestor said. “What I did last-” Erestor was silenced with a finger pressed against his lips.

“I am not,” Glorfindel said. “Anything that brings me time with you is always welcomed,” he crooned.

“Why will you not join Imladris’ army?” Erestor asked.

“As you are well aware from last night, I am sorely out of practice. I would be of no use.”

“Then come to practice, get back into shape and then take the reins.”

“I was thinking as you tied my hands,” Erestor looked away, ashamed at the reminder, “that it might be best for me to spar once again. But that does not mean I will join the ranks nor become captain,” Glorfindel warned.

“But-”

“No Erestor! I know why you ask this of me but you are not thinking of my reasons not to!”

“So you can sleep your way through Middle Earth?” Erestor saw the hand coming but did nothing to stop it. Even he knew he deserved it for those words. The sounds of skin hitting skin resounded throughout the room. Glorfindel moved to the edge of the bed, a remorseful look on his face.

Erestor crawled behind Glorfindel and hugged the larger elf from behind.

“Why will you not take up arms?” Erestor asked softly.

“Because I was of no use last time.”

“In Gondolin?” Glorfindel nodded.

“So many died that day, the day the city fell. All that training and physical skill was nothing compared to the overwhelming numbers of the enemy. I could not hold back the tide then. And I do not wish to be responsible for another city falling again now.”

For all the thoughts that came to Erestor’s mind, all the arguments against it being Glorfindel’s fault, all the rages against the enemy, only two words seemed right for the moment.

“I understand,” he kissed a broad shoulder.

Silence reigned.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The bells. They were ringing. It was mid-morning when the first had sounded, and since then several had started chiming, each closer to the main buildings than the last. Elrond had wasted no time in sealing most of his people in caves and passages under the last Homely House, with enough food and drink to outlast any orc pillage, should it come to that. The rest he had called to arms, donning their armour and weapons, standing fierce, ready for the battle come to come to them. It was now high noon and everyone was itching for a fight.

Elrond heard the clash of steel long before he saw the fray. Orcs. Five hundred of them at least, right outside his home. And right on their heels were the brave soldiers of Imladris Erestor had set out with. And at their lead was Erestor himself. The raven haired elf was covered in black blood, chopping off limbs, cutting off heads, stabbing and slicing as he and his men defended their homeland as best they could.

Glorfindel watched from a nearby balcony, casually eating an apple. A part of him felt bad for not taking part in the fight, but one of the perks of being a civilian in this life to as generous a lord as Elrond is, was that he could stand back; take in the foray and view Erestor in his element. Erestor would disagree, but Glorfindel thought of them as lovers. Glorfindel now spent more time with Erestor than he did any other elf and always looked forward to seeing the raven haired elf again. 

This past week had been awful. Glorfindel had had a knot in his stomach this past week thinking about Erestor out in the wilds hunting orcs. It was a different type of nervousness to the usual he felt when Erestor went on patrol. This time Erestor was actively tracking the orcs, and anything could happen when a large number of orcs were threatened or cornered. But from watching his lover from afar, Glorfindel could see he had nothing to fear. Erestor was just as deft with a weapon as he was Glorfindel’s body in the bedroom. 

Since their first night together some years, they had entered an odd understanding. Each night Glorfindel would pleasure a client and then return to Erestor. Erestor would wash away the other’s scent from Glorfindel’s body with his own. Glorfindel no longer allowed his clients to take him; that he left just for Erestor. Erestor would not let Glorfindel claim his body yet, but they both knew that day would come eventually. It was not that Erestor opposed being on the receiving end, just that he did not wish to complete the relationship until everyone else was removed from a physical association with his would-be lover.

Glorfindel smiled as Erestor slayed one beast after another, heads, limbs, blood and guts flew in all directions around the dark haired elf. All soaring and arcing gracefully in a spiralling motion around the ebony elf. Glorfindel sighed at the gracefulness of his love. A goofy smile played upon his lips and he leaned on the railing, his head resting on a hand.

A flash of steel quickly drew him out of his reverie. Behind Erestor’s right shoulder a blade began its descent towards the perfect creamy flesh Glorfindel knew to be hidden beneath the light armour. With sharp warrior eyes, Glorfindel looked to see if any other elves had seen the disaster waiting to happen to his love, but Erestor was now parted from the rest of the elves, surrounded by orcs. Glorfindel himself was too far away to save Erestor, but he just might be able to avert the disaster. Glorfindel quickly pulled a knife from his boot and threw it with deadly accuracy towards the orc. Ever since Erestor had bound Glorfindel on their first night he had spent every free moment in training. His body easily remembered much, and was eager to learn new techniques used by Imladrian soldiers. All the other warriors easily accepted him as a combatant and enjoyed getting to know the brave warrior of old, rather than the known harlot. At this moment Glorfindel was grateful to Erestor’s harsh actions that night. Those actions spurred him into training through which he perfected his aim at knife throwing. The knife spun hilt over steel, missing Erestor’s cheek by millimetres and penetrating the orc behind deep in the chest.

Despite taking the foul creature out, the orc’s arm, which was raised at the time of death, continued falling down towards Erestor. Erestor, however, after the blade went whizzing past his ear knew there had to be something behind him to warrant another’s involvement in the skirmish. Erestor turned to face his attacker, sword at the ready. But Glorfindel could see it was too late. He may have saved Erestor’s life, but his lover would not escape unharmed. And once immobilised by the falling orc, all other beasts around Ererstor would have a field day with his beautiful partner.

Glorfindel wasted no time. He leapt over the balcony railing and fell the three stories down to the ground. Just as he landed softly on the ground, the fallen orc’s blade dug heavily into Erestor’s upper thigh. Glorfindel clenched his teeth in anger and took off running towards his lover. He ran with the wind and ploughed through the orcs standing between him and Erestor. He reached Erestor’s side just in time to catch the other’s body before it hit the ground. Erestor looked up in amazement at Glorfindel’s sudden arrival. Wordlessly Glorfindel lay Erestor down and took the ebony haired elf’s sword and began attacking everything within reach with gusto.

The pain Erestor felt was no more than any other wound he had sustained previously, but darkness began encroaching on the corners of his eyes. Erestor sat up slowly, not wishing to draw attention to himself while weaponless. He peeled back the torn material of his trousers and inwardly groaned. Of course the blade was poisoned. Just the perfect way to end this past week. His vision blurred and he fell back against the ground, consciousness failing him shortly thereafter.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Will he be all right?” Erestor heard Glorfindel ask as though through a fog.

“I have treated the wound and bandaged him up,” Elrond responded, “the blade was poisoned but luckily we have an antidote. Dare I say orcs have little imagination? Fifty years they have been using the same poison!”

“Are you honestly asking for variety in ways for your people to be killed?” Glorfindel ground out.

Elrond sobered immediately.

“He will make a full recovery. It will be some time until he can return to normal duties, but he will be fine.”

“Elrond,” Erestor wheezed on the bed.

“ERESTOR!” Glorfindel shouted with glee, leaning over his love. “You are awake. How do you feel?”

“Elrond,” Erestor repeated, ignoring the blonde; whom at this time much reminded Erestor of a dog eager to see its master again.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond responded.

“We tracked the elves to the east of here. We found their numbers dwelling within a cave high on the cliffs. It seems they had been lost in the wilds and stayed in the first safe place away from sunlight they could find. There is hardly any food available to them there though. That is why activity has been growing over the past few weeks. They did not come to this region knowing of Imladris’ whereabouts, it was just a coincidence. We attempted to flush out a small amount of the orcs, but as you may have guessed that did not go as planned. When their numbers kept coming we led them towards here, knowing we’d have a greater chance at destroying them all with more soldiers. We were fortunate not to lose anyone as we made our way here. Do you know of any deaths?” Erestor asked.

“Three,” Elrond sighed, heavy of heart, “and fifty injured. One grievously so.”

Erestor nodded.

“I shall visit the families when I am well. It was lucky the orcs had little to eat in the lead up to the fight; else we may have lost more were they of their usual strength. Meanwhile, there are still orcs left in the cave. I advise an immediate strike, before they move off and tell others of elves in this region or find sustenance to strengthen their numbers before another attack. I would recommend Caldon to lead, but he is no doubt exhausted from this bout.”

Elrond nodded sagely.

“I shall heed your words and consult my advisors. Rest now and do not worry. All will be well,” Elrond said before walking away to see to his other patients.

Erestor turned to Glorfindel and smiled.

“You saved me.”

“I am pretty heroic,” Glorfindel agreed. Erestor swatted his arm playfully.

“Thank you,” Erestor said. “I would be in Mandos’ Halls by now were it not for your actions.”

“I did it for my sake, as much as your own,” Glorfindel shrugged.

“Still, I believe I am now in debt to you,” Erestor lifted his arms up around Glorfindel’s neck, pulling the blonde down for a sweet kiss.

“Indeed you are. I shall have to think of someway for you to repay it,” Glorfindel grinned cheekily.

Erestor smiled back.

“Elrond said for you to rest,” Glorfindel pointed out.

“Indeed he did,” Erestor agreed.

“I would sleep if I were you,” Glorfindel suggested.

“Oh? And why might that be?”

“For you will need all your strength for when I name how you can repay me.”

“Someone sure is confident in their abilities.”

“Have you not heard of my reputation?”

“The one where you are prostituting yourself all over Imladris?”

“That’s the one! I believe you’ll find I have a 100 per cent customer satisfaction rating. So why not brag about it?”

“Mmmm, fair point. I suppose I should rest while I can then.”

“Sleep well,” Glorfindel said, kissing Erestor again before moving away to check on others.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond?” Erestor called out.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond asked, entering the room.

“Have you seen Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I saw him the day before yesterday. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. I feel ready to leave this bed. Glorfindel said he would be here to escort me back to my rooms.”

“Hmmm, let me see your leg,” Elrond moved to the side of the bed and peeled away the blankets and bandages. “Your wound has certainly improved, though it is not entirely healed. I think at least one more day here would be best.”

“Fine. But if you see Glorfindel, can you tell him to come visit me please?” Erestor asked.

“If I see him,” Elrond agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond?” Erestor called out.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond asked, entering the room.

“Have you seen Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I saw him three days ago. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. I feel ready to leave this bed. Glorfindel said he would be here to escort me back to my rooms.”

“Hmmm, let me see your leg,” Elrond moved to the side of the bed and peeled away the blankets and bandages. “Your wound has almost healed. Perhaps one more day in the healing wing would be advisable.”

“Fine. But if you see Glorfindel, can you tell him to come visit me please?” Erestor asked.

“If I see him,” Elrond agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond?” Erestor called out.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond asked, entering the room.

“Have you seen Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I saw him five days ago. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. I feel ready to leave this bed. Glorfindel said he would be here to escort me back to my rooms.”

“Hmmm, let me see your leg,” Elrond moved to the side of the bed and peeled away the blankets and bandages. “Your wound has certainly healed. But if Glorfindel agreed to accompany you back to your rooms when you are well, it would be better if you remain here until he comes for you. I shall have a physicality healer attend you to rebuild the strength in your leg until then.”

“Fine. But if you see Glorfindel, can you tell him to come visit me please?” Erestor asked.

“If I see him,” Elrond agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond?” Erestor called out.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond asked, entering the room.

“Have you seen Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I saw him eight days ago. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. Glorfindel said he would be here to escort me back to my rooms.”

“You would need to get the physicality healer to approve your dismissal from the healing wing, not me. But if Glorfindel agreed to accompany you back to your rooms when you are well, it would be better if you remain here until he comes for you. If you would like, I can have Celebrian come keep you company if you are bored?” Elrond offered.

“That will not be necessary. But if you see Glorfindel, can you tell him to come visit me please?” Erestor asked.

“If I see him,” Elrond agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Elrond?” Erestor called out.

“Yes Erestor?” Elrond asked, entering the room.

“Have you seen Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I saw him ten days ago. How are you feeling?”

“I am fine and want to get out of here! Glorfindel said he would be here to escort me back to my rooms!”

“I do believe I will be seeing him very shortly. Would you care to join me?” Elrond asked.

“Won’t I require the physicality healer’s approval before I leave?”

“If you would rather wait for her permission you may do so. Otherwise, be a rebel and follow me.”

“I am in the stock-standard healing gown,” Erestor sulked as he moved out of bed. Elrond shrugged off his outer robe and handed it to Erestor. Erestor slipped it, and a pair of house slippers on and then followed Elrond.

The Houses of Healing were far away from the main house. They were a place of rest. The hubbub of the kitchens, living quarters, Hall of Fire and main courtyard was not conducive to this ideal. Erestor followed Elrond through the main house and out onto a balcony overlooking the valley and courtyard.

“I take it soldiers were sent to destroy the rest of the orcs?” Erestor asked, nodding to the black smoke billowing out of a cliff high up.

“Indeed,” Caldon said, coming up behind Erestor.

“Caldon,” Erestor smiled, grasping his second-in-command’s forearm in welcome. “Who was sent to lead the men?” Erestor asked.

“Why do you not see for yourself? They should come into view any moment now,” Elrond said.

Erestor looked down. Nothing came.

“Any moment now,” Elrond repeated himself a minute later.

“I thought you were bringing me to see Glorfindel.”

“Oh, I was too. Which would you prefer? To see Glorfindel or welcome your troops home?”

“I shall wait a few minutes longer,” Erestor grumbled. Glorfindel better have a damned good reason for not visiting him this past week.

“How are you feeling, Erestor?” Celebrian asked, sidling up to Elrond.

“I am well, my Lady. And yourself?”

“I am fine, thank you.”

“What are we looking at?” she enquired.

“We are here to cheer our brave warriors for a job well done once they come into view, whenever that may be,” Erestor responded dryly.

Elrond rolled his eyes at Erestor’s impatience.

“Ah, is that not a banner man now?” Celebrian asked.

Erestor looked down and indeed saw the crest of Imladris on a flag being held high with pride as it led the soldiers homeward. And just behind that was the most unexpected person Erestor had thought to be leading the men.

Glorfindel.

Out in front, blood splattered on his armour and his sword now christened in battle- Glorfindel!

Without thinking Erestor removed Elrond’s heavy outer robe and threw it at his Lord. He then took off down the steps nearby and rushed to the courtyard. With his leg having recently been cut open and his weight left off it to allow it to heal, Erestor was slower than normal and only just reached the bottom of the stairs when Glorfindel arrived at the courtyard. Glorfindel then found his arms full of a dark haired beauty.

“Erestor,” he sighed, breathing in the other’s scent.

“So, Imladris did not fall, and you did not die,” Erestor stated, hugging Glorfindel tight.

“That is true, but there were no balrogs or dragons or maiar in this fight,” Glorfindel argued.

“That is true. But the chances of any of those coming to Imladris are astronomical! Balrogs have not been seen since the end of the first age, dragons have moved to the far north and the last known maiar within Middle Earth is currently without power or body. All Imladris has to deal with are orcs, the occasional warg and the odd visit from Galadriel!”

“Well, if that is all, then I do not know why you would not allow me to take this post before!” Glorfindel exclaimed.

His fellow soldiers began milling about in the courtyard, waiting to be dismissed. In the meantime they could not help but watch the pair in front of them curiously. Everyone knew they had some kind of relationship, but this was the first time they had been open about it in public. Some looked upon the scene with envy while most smiled approvingly.

“I understand you have a position available for a new advisor?” Celebrian asked Elrond casually as they came upon the scene.

“Indeed. I don’t suppose you have anyone you’d care to recommend, do you dear?” Elrond asked her back.

Erestor ignored them, having only eyes for Glorfindel.

“You did this for me?” he asked.

“And Imladris’ safety,” Glorfindel confirmed. “Can’t have a leader of warriors with a bung leg, can we?”

Erestor smiled brightly, his eyes glistening.

“Do not get weepy on me, councillor, I recall you are already indebted to me for saving your life. With this act of charity I believe you will be paying homage to me for eternity.”

“And I have no issue with this,” Erestor proclaimed loudly, kissing Glorfindel with wild abandon.

Nearby many catcalls, hoots and hollers sounded out as the warriors congratulated their leaders in their own crass way.

“DIZZMISHED!” Glorfindel called loudly through the kiss.

Erestor heard the men march away, but did not release Glorfindel from their zealous lip-lock until the need for air became dire.

“Miss me?” Glorfindel teased once his lips had been released.

“Why did you not tell me?” Erestor sulked.

“I did not want you to worry. Not while you were healing. But now that you are well,” Glorfindel grinned, his eyes roaming Erestor’s threadbare garb.

“Aiya! We are still in public!” Erestor squealed.

“And? Have you learnt nothing of elven discretion since I arrived here?”

Erestor had nothing to say to that.

“Come, take me to my rooms so you can bathe and I can attend to your every need,” Erestor instructed.

“Since you ask so nicely,” Glorfindel agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

They entered Erestor’s rooms where a freshly run bath and food had already been delivered to.

“Elrond,” they both said, looking at one another.

“Come, let us get you out of this mucky armour,” Erestor said. He moved behind Glorfindel and unbuckled the belts and pulled at laces until all pieces of metal had been removed. “Bath.”

“Is that a question?”

“No, it is an order.”

“So very demanding for someone whom is in my debt,” Glorfindel reminded Erestor.

“Would you accept me any other way?” Erestor teased.

“Not possible to even imagine you any other way.”

“Bathing chamber. Now!” Erestor demanded, pushing Glorfindel in the direction of the door. Glorfindel walked away, removing his clothes as he went. Erestor watched as beautiful sun-kissed skin was revealed to him. He shivered in delight at the thought of what tonight’s activities would bring. But first, he collected Glorfindel’s armour and placed it outside in the hall for a squire to collect and clean. He also very quickly slid off the healing gown he wore and left it outside along with the slippers. Erestor then bounded over to the bathing chamber and joined Glorfindel in the bath.

Glorfindel half lay in the tub, the hot water melting away the stress of the last week. He opened his eyes when Erestor’s leg entered the water, soon followed by the other, one on each side of Glorfindel’s body. Erestor then took great pleasure in slowly lowering himself to sit astride Glorfindel’s groin. 

Glorfindel’s cock immediately responded to Erestor’s beauty, sensuality and physical touch, hardening and growing, eager to start the night’s activities.

“I want you,” Erestor claimed without hesitation.

Glorfindel smiled indulgently.

“You have me.”

“I want you inside me.”

“I thought you would never ask.”

“This means no more. No more selling yourself. No more lovers. No more-” Erestor was silenced with a kiss.

“I know, and accept these terms.”

Erestor looked down upon Glorfindel. This night had been a long time in the making and Erestor intended to make the most of it. He wanted to touch Glorfindel everywhere at once. The warm skin beneath his hands covered strong muscle that moved and undulated like waves upon water.

“Say my name,” Erestor breathed.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel husked, rolling the r’s for effect.

Erestor shuddered, his member coming alive.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel said again. Erestor moaned and fell onto Glorfindel’s chest. He deftly took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently. His hand slid up Glorfindel’s torso to play with its counterpart. Glorfindel’s back arched into the sensation, loving Erestor’s ministrations. Glorfindel hands roamed down Erestor’s back and came to cup two perfect white globes.

Erestor blindly grabbed some oil from the rim of the bath and pressed it to Glorfindel, his intentions clear. Glorfindel obediently pulled the stopper out and liberally coated his fingers with the fruity smelling liquid. Erestor slid his hips up Glorfindel’s body, giving his lover greater access. Reaching around Erestor, Glorfindel slid a finger down the crevice of his lover’s bottom. When he found the puckered entrance he circled it, his finger only just grazing its edges, before slipping inside to the knuckle. Pulling it back the blonde added another digit before suddenly pushing them back in. The raven haired elf gasped, jerking slightly, his head thrown back as Glorfindel’s fingers grazed across his sensitive gland. Corkscrewing and scissoring, the lord continued to plunge his fingers in and out of Erestor’s body, stretching him in preparation for the invasion of his thick arousal.

Glorfindel was sure to prepare Erestor well. It had been at least ten years since anyone had taken Erestor, and Glorfindel was uncertain of how long prior to then since his last coupling. He did not remove his fingers until Erestor himself demanded it. 

“In me. NOW!” Erestor cried, his length weeping between their bodies. 

Glorfindel removed his fingers and watched as Erestor sat up over him. Grabbing a hold of the blonde’s length, Erestor lowered himself as he kept eye contact with the newly positioned Captain of Imladris, until Erestor had taken all of him in. Glorfindel stared Erestor in the eye as his shaft pierced the lithe body, feeling it tunnel inside Erestor, stretching him, filling him. It was the most erotic sight of his life. Of all the beings that had claimed his body, or laid theirs out to him over the last decade, none could compare to Erestor’s beauty, grace or all-round sexiness.

Taking a shuddering breath Glorfindel steadied himself, lest he came right then. Erestor took hold of the larger hands and placed them on his hips.

"Guide me."

Glorfindel gripped the hips tight, uncaring of the bruises he would leave, guiding Erestor up and down his cock, setting a slow rhythm that soon started to increase as their passions demanded release.

Their lips met again, as they came close to orgasm. Glorfindel moved one hand away from Erestor’s hip and grabbed onto the arousal bobbing between them and began stroking it in time with their thrusts. Erestor re-angled his hips so that Glorfindel’s shaft would come into contact with his sensitive spot with each penetration. Caught between the two sensations, Erestor could not hold off for long. Erestor tore his mouth away. 

“Say my name,” he begged.

“Erestor,” Glorfindel complied, “My Erestor. I love you, Erestor.”

Erestor looked deep into Glorfindel’s blue eyes.

“I love you, my Glorfindel.”

“Release your burden, Erestor,” Glorfindel insisted, squeezing Erestor’s member as he did. Erestor needed no further motivation. Erestor crushed his lips against Glorfindel’s and moaned his release into his lover’s mouth. His muscles clamped around Glorfindel’s arousal, causing the blonde to spill his seed inside Erestor. Erestor’s hips continued moving of their own volition until he felt Glorfindel’s body relax into the bath.

Erestor sunk down on top of him, breathing hard.

“How do you feel?”

“Thoroughly loved,” Erestor smiled. “You have sacrificed much for me. Are you certain it is not too much?”

“If it is, I am sure I can find something for you to do to pay me back,” Glorfindel said half-jokingly.

“I am certain you will,” Erestor agreed. “I could be your own personal whore.”

“Mmmm, I rather like the sound of that,” Glorfindel admitted, squeezing Erestor close.

“You had best take care of me. I imagine it will be some time before I can work off this debt.”

“Always, Erestor,” Glorfindel husked into a delicately pointed ear, “always.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
